Lost on the path of corrupted ways
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: because of Lucy fairy tail lost the grand magic games. everyone is furious with her, and treats her like an outcast. now Lucy's wondering, are they really her nakama? she leaves the guild, and comes back years later wanting revenge. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. goodbye Fairy tail!

summery: Every one is blaming lucy for losing the grand magic games because she falls pray to one of raven tails tricks. they're all furious with her, and treat her like an outcast. this gets her wondering if they're really her nakama. she leaves the guild believing that fairy tail doesn't care for her, and never did. 3 years pass, and she returns wanting revenge as Sabertooth's new guild master, how far will Lucy take her anger to see the faeries fall? How did this happen? and what new ultimate magic does Lucy have that is greater than any other magic in the universe? Read, and find out! possibly nalu towards the end.

Rated M for adult themes, gore, and possible lemons.

OK peoples this is another one of my attempts at a story, hope you all like it!

* * *

"This is all your fault! natsu yelled kicking the guild doors open with what seemed to be a steel toed boot.

He marched over to the bar, and sat down not even caring to glare at Lucy.

They had just got back from the grand magic games, and were forced to forfeit because of Lucy's ignorance.

Lucy was offered help to get stronger by a complete stranger, she excepted their offer of course.

In the end it turned out to be a setup by raven tail.

They kidnapped her and left a note saying the only way to get her back would be to forfeit the grand magic games.

Lucy felt so stupid for actually falling for a trick like that, it was obviously a setup!

the rest of the guild piled into the room as angered as ever making sure to stay a few feet away from Lucy out of sheer disgust for what she had done.

Most of the members glared at her, and she could hear the cruel names they were calling her as she held her head towards the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone..." she manged to croak out through her salty tears.

her face burned, and her body trembled in fear of what was to happen next.

her lip shook madly trying to cover up the soft whimpers of pain escaping her mouth.

_"It's all my fault..." _she silently thought in her head.

The scarlet haired women swiftly shoved her way through the crowd gathered around.

once she emerged she wore a glare that could kill, and it was directly pointed at lucy.

she almost literally pounced on Lucy when she saw her.

Lucy was now being held by her collar with her feet dangling at least a good foot of the ground.

erza slammed her body repeatedly agents the concrete wall causing tremendous cracks to form around the imprint her figure left.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE US LOOSE THE GAMES? she screamed in her face. HUH, TELL ME! she stopped slamming her body agents the wall so she could speak.

"I... I didn't mean..."

"NO, why did you fall for such an easy trick? I thought you were smarter then that!" she interrupted her dropping her limp body on the ground.

Lucy landed on her knees in a huddled mass, and started coughing up blood.

just at that moment before anyone could get a word in, Loke appeared picking up Lucy off the ground holding her bridal style.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? he yelled questioningly, and gave them all dirty looks as if they were murderers. "WE ALL HAVE OUR DOWN FALLS WERE NOT PERFECT, BUT YOUR TREATING HER LIKE AN OUTCAST, I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR NAKAMA!

"THAT WAS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO BECOME THE TOP GUILD IN FIORE AGAIN, BUT SHE FUCKING HAD TO BLOW IT FOR US!" gray angrily shot back.

"BUT SHE'S YOUR FAMILY, IS FAMILY REALLY LESS IMPORTANT THEN WINNING? he yelled glaring at them all.

Everyone though about his words carefully, and soon realized that what they were doing was... wrong.

they quickly regretted everything they had done to Lucy

Lucy silently pulled on Loke's shirt sleeve signaling him to let her down.

Once up Lucy pulled out her keys, and forced Loke back to the spirit world.

"thank you" she whispered as he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Lucy... were sorry for everything we did, can you forgive us?" natsu quickly said popping up out of no where.

the room was silent, and all that could be heard was breathing.

"No." she simply said in a strieght voice.

everyone was baffled by her words.

"w... why not?" natsu asked in a shaky tone afraid of what she might say.

"because..." she answered looking down, with tears forming in her eyes. she was going to be strong, stronger then her soon to be X guild members.

"I'm not going to forgive you for ruining my life!" she yelled raising her head up to reveal her bloodshot eyes, and her hands were gripped in fist hanging at her sides.

"BUT WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA! how did we ruin your life?" natsu quickly asked.

this was slowly starting to turn into a fight between natsu, and Lucy.

"YOUR A LIAR! YOU'RE NOT MY NAKAMA! NAKAMA ARE YOUR FRIENDS, AND I CONSIDER ALL OF YOU NOTHING OF THE SORT!... you've been filing my head with lies, you say you hold your nakama close to your heart when in these last couple of days you've truly shone me what a phoney guild you people are!" she yelled raising her hands in the air smirking, HAHA! you people contradict your own set of so called morals, it's hilarious to watch really! and to answer your question, you ruined my life the day i met you!."

"Luce... is that really the way you think of us? that were all just playing face games with you" natsu asked looking at the insane look plastered on her face.

"yes that's exactly right, I've realized these last couple of days have opened my eyes, and I know now that true friends don't exist in the real world, and i would rather face the cold hard truth then play around with a bunch of child like fantasies were friends will always be there for you, love you, and never let you down no matter what. Today i saw the true faces of every single person in this guild, and i know now that none of you were ever my friend, and never are going to be." she finished with a sly smirk on her face crossing her arms satisfied with what she had said.

"LUCY NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!" Erza yelled intervening their little argument.

"oh then Titania, i suppose you know the truth then? Lucy questioned her.

"yes i do. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but we really are your nakama, if you leave no one could ever replace that special spot in our hearts that we have for you! we love you Lucy! it was wrong of us to treat you that way, is there anyway we can prove that were your friends? erza asked.

"haha, no actually there isn't, I'm leaving this lowly guild for good!" she exclaimed walking over to the guild master to get her stamp removed.

Makarov had been watching the little incident for quite sometime now, he couldn't quite understand why Lucy would suddenly have a drastic change of heart about the guild, and he was very worried that she was losing her way like Laxus did.

"master i request you to remove my guild stamp at once" she demanded.

"as you wish my dear, I only hope that you don't lose your way for good, someday when the time is right maybe you will come back to us." he finished with a tear dripping down his face, oh how he hated seeing his children follow corrupted ways.

"master!" natsu yelled "you can't really let her leave like this, she's our nakama!"

"i can't stop her natsu" he said back "she can follow her own path if she so chooses." Makarov sighed deeply touching her hand with the fairy tail sign on it, and it quickly disappeared in small flow of light.

Lucy walked towards the exit ready to leave, but was stopped by natsu who would not let her get through.

"eh, what do you want now!" she yelled at him.

"Lucy, I'm not letting you leave this easily! he exclaimed putting his arms up to block the rest of the doorway.

Erza, and gray quickly went in to pry natsu away from the doorway, so Lucy could pass through.

"NO, LUCY DON'T GO!" he yelled squirming in their arms.

Lucy exited the doorway, and stopped out side the entrance, and looked in the guild one more time.

almost all of the guild members were crying because of there lost nakama including natsu.

"Lucy..." he whispered tears stinging his eyes as she turned away making her hair glisten in the setting sun.

she quickly walked away getting smaller, and smaller out of view, the love of his life was just barely in eye sight now.

he savored the last moments of seeing her blond hair sway back, and forth until she was gone for good, never to be seen or heard from again.

Or was she?

* * *

please tell me how much you liked it, and plz review! thanks!


	2. Let the faeries fall!

hey peoples this chapter basically explains what happens through those 3 years, and how Lucy becomes the strongest mage in the world!

hope you enjoy it! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

After lucy was out of sight of the guild she began running as fast as she could to her apartment.

"I HATE THEM ALL, I HOPE EACH ONE OF THEM DROPS DEAD!" she screamed out loud.

once she reached her apartment she packed all of her things, which wasn't a whole lot, then left a note for the land lord, and just started walking aimlessly, not even thinking about where she was going to go.

she walked for about 20 minutes before she stumbled across a guild.

it was a huge pyramid like castle, with many stories to it, and a large saber toothed cat on the very top.

the building was surrounded by rocky hills, and you could see mountains in the far off distance.

lastly a flag stood tall about 20 feet from the building, flashing the guilds saber tooth insignia with every gust of air the wind brought it.

"saber tooth." she whispered approaching the guild.

she knew right then that saber tooth was the guild she was going to join.

They were strong, a hell of a lot stronger then the fairy tail losers she once was acquainted with.

And the best part of it was that they were the top guild in Fiore, the complete opposite of her former guild, which meant she would probably fit right in with them.

she opened the doors to the guild only to be met by glaring faces.

"Eh, What do you want? sting asked walking to her with a sly look on his face. "have the little faeries come to challenge us?" he sneered.

"no, I'm not part of that lame ass guild anymore" she stated flashing her hand at him where her guild tattoo used to be. "they were not all that i thought they were, so I've come to ask if i can join this guild."

"really?" he asked inquiringly rubbing his chin. "Hmmm, I suppose you can join sense we really don't have a celestial spirit wizard anymore sense Yukino got kicked out, but first you have to ask our guild master." he pointed to the first door right in front of the top of the steps. "he should be right in there."

"ok, thank you" she said with a straight face walking in the door he pointed to.

she entered, and seen seen a giant fat man sitting in a chair.

"I've come to join your guild" she told him immediately.

"well i see you don't knock much, what brings you hear?" he asked resting his hands under his chin.

"I'm a former member of fairy tail, but i quit because of circumstances I would rather not talk about." she answered.

"Ah, your that celestial wizard At the grand magic games i seen aren't you?" he asked.

'Yes, I am."

"well I suppose you can join, i think you'll be good taking yukino's old spot in the strongest 5." he said with a small smirk knowing she would find this to be good news.

"eh, Really?" she questioned.

"yes, I see a lot of hope in you lucy, was it? Don't let me down." he said pointing a finger at her.

"I won't sir!" she said excitedly

she walked over to where he was to get her stamp, and held out her left hand signaling that's where she wanted it.

"what color?" he asked.

"pink." she answered.

and with that he placed his palm over her hand, and the guild stamp appeared there when he lifted it back up.

she quietly took her leave, and walked out of the room.

"this is going to be interesting" he said folding his fingers together.

* * *

A year later when lucy was on a mission with sting, and Rogue, lucy had found her mother who she had been searching for for 15 years now.

her mom told her that she had been searching for a couple of years for her, so she could teach her what she truly was.

"what do you mean what I truly am?" lucy asked her mom.

the rest of her team was now staring at them, also wondering what she was talking about.

"um, I think we should talk in private about this" her mother suggested.

"anything you say to me, you can say in front of my team!" she grouched crossing her arms over her chest.

"*sigh* your still as stubborn as a mewl, but OK if you insist." she said back, and began to explain the whole long explanation.

"right now I'm not really alive, I came back to earth land as an angel so I could teach you about the hidden magic that is inside of you. This magic is stronger than any other magic in the universe, It is a magic I obtain also, and every other person before me has it too, but Lucy your special, none of us can unlock that magic inside us except you. Every couple thousand years a person like you is born who can use any form of magic they want. you see your soul is a filter to all of earth lands magic, without you there wouldn't be any magic! after a mage uses their magic it doesn't just disappear, it goes to you, and then you send it back into the world in a new form, it's just a giant cycle. even after death your soul is still used as a filter for the world until a new person like you comes along, and takes your place. Lucy your like a goddess, you control the flow of magic itself, and magic is in everything!" her mother finished.

there was a long silence.

"hehe, well i guess i stunned you guys a bit suddenly filling your heads with all this stuff!" her mother said smiling.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" sting said. "so your telling us lucy has access to any type of magic in the world!"

"exactly" her mother answered with a straight face.

lucy just stood there with a blank look on her face as if she understood nothing her mother had just told her, which was probably true.

rogue just stood leaning agents a wall acting as nonchalant as possible like this was the most regular thing ever.

"I would prefer just to get this over with quickly" her mother said with her right hand glowing walking over to Lucy.

"wha.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy quickly asked backing up.

"It's a fast way of teaching you everything you need to know." her mother said grabbing her by the arm, and placing her glowing hand on her fore head.

lucy's whole body lit up for a couple of seconds, and then the light completely disappeared leaving a panting Lucy on her knees.

her two team mates quickly ran over to help her up.

"what was that!" sting asked looking over at where the women was formally standing realizing she disappeared.

sting ignored her not being there, and decided it was more important to tend to lucy first.

"you ok?" rogue asked offering her a help up.

Lucy just held her head down smiling a wide creepy evil smirk.

"better than Ok... I now know how to use every single form of magic in the world!" she evilly laughed." now that I'm more than strong enough, I can finally get my revenge on fairy tail!"

the other two just stared at her for a second, and then smiled.

"this is gonna be fun!" sting smirked cracking his wrist.

* * *

Another year later the guild master had died of unexplainable causes, and he entrusted Lucy to take his place.

Lucy gladly excepted being guild master, and now that she had control of everything in the guild, she could start plotting her revenge on fairy tail, and soon after she took down fairy tail, she could take over the world!

during the last two years of being in that guild she had gotten to know all the members very well, and they all liked her very much.

two people in particular who she got along with very well was a girl named Yedda, and a girl named Hana who were both sisters. (they will be mentioned a lot more later on in the story) if she didn't already hate the idea of having nakama then they probably would be considered her best friends.

Lucy stood up from her chair that was sitting in the middle of the guild with a pitcher of wine in her hand.

"tomorrow is the day I get my revenge on Fairy Tail, and soon after I take them down, I'll take over the world! I'll be taking the strongest 5 with me, team Yedda, and Anyone else who would like to help me achieve world domination! WHO'S WITH ME!" she yelled only to be applauded by everyone in the guild.

most of them thought of lucy as a god considering she was the strongest person they had ever met.

she smirked at the thought of torturing each, and every guild member till they couldn't even stand anymore, especially natsu.

"Let the faeries fall!" Lucy yelled smirking evilly.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!

yedda, and hana are oc characters.

I created hana, and my friend ladyheartless created yedda!

I love this story so far please for GOD SAKES REVIEW MY STORY!

BYE.


	3. saber tooth triumphs

hey it's the new chapter enjoy!

previously

she smirked at the thought of torturing each, and every guild member till they couldn't even stand anymore, especially Natsu.

"Let the faeries fall!" Lucy yelled smirking evilly.

* * *

saber tooth marched there way down the streets of magnolia heading towards fairy tail.

right in front stood Lucy with all the rest of the guild members she invited along standing closely behind her.

she was wearing a long black pair of skinny jeans, along with a pair of matching combat boots with a chain loosely attached around the base.

at each side of her boots were small pockets with knifes in them.

she wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with a long open leather jacket that went almost down to her feet.

lastly to finish her bad ass look, a Katana hung around her torso in it's sheath, and she wore a pure white mask to conceal her identity from her x guild mates.

they finally reached fairy tail stopping a few feet from the entrance.

Lucy took a running start at the guild doors and kicked it open with her foot sending it flying off of it's hinges landing across the room.

she smiled evilly under her mask seeing the shocked faces of her once supposed nakama.

they all took their battle stances, and readied them selves for a fight.

"state your business here saber tooth!" erza yelled glaring at the person under the mask.

"oh is that how you people greet someone? how very rude." Lucy snickered.

"seeing as how your the person who kicked down our door, I don't see how were being rude. now as I said before, state your business." erza said back.

"My dearest apologies" said Lucy who took her way to one of the tables to sit down. "and to answer your question, I came her looking for fight, no not just a fight but a War!" she said enthusiastically.

"well if it's a war you want, then I'll gladly settle it here, and now!" Erza yelled equipping into her usual armor.

"Wow now, hold up just a moment, I haven't even begun to tell you who I am yet, how can you even hope to win a fight without even knowing who your opponent is? Lucy asked.

the rest of her guild just stood by the doors awaiting an order from their guild master.

"fine then, tell us who you are." erza said backing down.

"well I'm not going to tell you my name because you already know, and as for my magic, it goes by the name of 'Enthideous Demonus' which means Star goddess. " Lucy said smirking a bit. "Levy outta know this one!" she thought.

Levy gasped. "y... you mean... you control the flow of magic, and you can use what ever magic you desire!" she gulped a bit.

earlier that day she was reading a book about her type of magic, and she found out the whole history behind it, and how only one person every couple thousand years can possess it.

"precisely! I new you would get it levy Chan."

"Levy Chan! I only know one person who calls me that, and that's... Lucy?" she said questioning her.

"he-he, the one and only!" she laughed taking off her mask revealing her delicate features.

her hair had grown quite long over the years, and it was pulled back into a pony tail.

Everyone in the guild gasped.

"Lucy..." natsu asked with his voice shaking, and tears welling up in his eyes. "Where have you been these last couple of years?

"I've been becoming stronger without the help of my so called nakama by my side, and now I'm saber tooth's guild master!" she replied.

"How... how could you of gotten so strong?" he asked walking towards her.

"NATSU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" levy gasped running over to natsu pulling him back.

"LET ME GO I WANT TO SEE LUCY!" he yelled breaking away from her grasp.

despite everyone's protest he would not stop walking towards her.

"Stupid move, Pinky!" she yelled disappearing.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Where did she go."

"HYAAAA!" Lucy screamed coming up from behind him punching him in the abdomen.

Everything suddenly went silent for Natsu, and all he could hear was the tearing of his own flesh.

her arm entered threw one end of him, and out the other sending bits of torn fabric flying every where.

she could feel his warmth immediately as she plunged her hand inside him, instantly coating her hand in a thick layer of blood.

he felt no pain at all when she punched him, but he knew instantly that if she moved her hand the pain would go coursing threw his body.

every one of the fairy tail members was sent into a frenzy, while saber tooth just laughed at the sight of how weak he was.

"L... Lucy." he croaked out her name.

he coughed, and blood was sent dripping down his chin.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder feeling his soft spiky hair caress her cheek.

"You know Natsu, If i were to pull my hand out right now, you would bleed out, and there would be no way to close the wound fast enough for you to live, without my help" she whispered in his ear.

"W... Why are you D.. doing this? he asked about ready to lose consciousness.

"Because, you once told me that a guild can't consider themselves a guild if they make one of their nakama cry, and you've made me more then cry, You've made me want revenge. I'm blood thirsty for some faeries right now, and I'll make sure I kill every one of you stupid pest."

she took her nails, and tug them into a piece o hisf bloody tissue.

"AGHHHHH!" natsu screamed, and his body was sent into convulses of Bitter pain.

Every One looked in horror as there friend was brutally tortured, and all they could do was watch or she might kill him.

"HA HAH HA HA!" she laughed threw his torment. "I LOVE THE SOUND OF A FAERIE CRYING." her face shone of pure hatred, right down to the gleam in her eyes.

"STOP THIS LUCY, THIS ISN'T YOU!" Makorov yelled suddenly appearing out of no where.

"HAHA, YOUR RIGHT THIS ISN'T ME, IT'S THE NEW ME!" she screeched finding it funny how hard they were trying to convince her to be the weak old lucy again. she was strong, and she liked showing everyone her capabilities.

she stopped in what she was doing, and pulled her hand out of natsu.

he bled out, and fell to the ground clutching the wound in pain.

"NATSU!" everyone yelled concerned.

"don't worry I'm gonna heal him, I can't let him die just yet, I want to have a true one on one fight with him first before i kill him." she said sticking her hands out over natsu's body sending a small ray of magic healing the wound.

within seconds the wound was healed, and he got back up on his feet a bit wobbly.

"hey guys!" she yelled over to her guild mates. "Kill them!"

the others proceeded to the rest of the fairy tail members ready to fight them.

while the others were fighting, Lucy and natsu were having their own fight.

Natsu stood, and glared at her frowning.

"Lucy... I don't hate you even though what you did just now was wrong, and hurt like a bitch." he said with a sympathetic look.  
"but... I love you... and i know the real Lucy isn't cruel, and sick like this.

* * *

YAY THAT'S THE END, I HOPED U LIKED IT.

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. You can always go back

previously

"Lucy... I don't hate you even though what you did just now was wrong, and hurt like a bitch." he said with a sympathetic look.  
"but... I love you... and i know the real Lucy isn't cruel, and sick like this.

* * *

there was a long pause.

"HA HAH HA!" she manically laughed, wiping away a tear. "and to actually think you could of had me at one time!"

"W... what do you mean?" he shuttered, extremely confused.

"What I mean is that before I left this guild I was completely in love with you dumb ass, was it really that hard to figure out?" she hissed.

Natsu was token back by her words."W... well I have to forget about the past, but right now I know this isn't the lucy I know." he said pointing at her.

"hehe, i know you are an idiot, but to forget your own creation? that is just to much natsu, you shaped me into the person I am now because of your ignorance. I AM the Lucy you know because you, and the people you call your nakama created me! never forget the past, because the past is like concrete, what ever things that had happened will stay that way, and you can never take it back, all you can do is try to make it right." she sneered.

"I'm fully aware of that, and what I'm trying to do now is make it right, but you seem not to want to do that, all you want is revenge. I'm not looking for a fight, but all I can offer you is a simple apology with all my heart. If you don't except my apology, than I can no longer call you my nakama, you will be considered my enemy." he gave her a hard glare."It's your choice Lucy, except it or not, I have no say over what you choose."

a small laugh escaped her lips. "Over my dead body, I will never except your apology!"

a disappointed look struck his face, and he looked down closing his eyes. " i have no choice, but to hurt you then."

"eh? and you think you can lay a finger on me? Do you realize who who your challenging?" she questioned.

"well I'm not exactly sure what kind of magic you use, but from what I heard from levy, It's pretty strong." Natsu said remembering back to a little while ago when levy explained that book she was reading to Him. apparently it's a magic where it's user can use whatever magic they want, and their body is a filter for magic to the world, so they never run out.

"sense I'll be fighting you I'll only use 1 type of magic, that would only be fair. Right now i know nearly every single magic in the world, but i only have 3 of them mastered." she told him.

"wait, what do you been by nearly? i though you knew every magic?" he questioned.

"I do but there are some kinds of magic that are special. you see, like what my guild mate yedda uses, she has her own form of magic, it's different then our magic though. I don't quite understand it completely, but what i do know is that she's a very strong mage, and i doubt any of your so called nakama, could beat her." she answered.

"we'll have to see about that know won't we?" natsu remarked giving her a sly smile. "don't underestimate my nakama, they have gotten stronger over these last couple of years you've been gone." natsu took his right fist, and pounded it agents his palm. he then furrowed his eyebrows, and gave her his signature grin, the grin that could send a thousand enemies falling to there knees begging for forgiveness, the grin that Natsu Dragneel only showed to his sworn enemies. "now are we just gonna stand here, or our we gonna fight?"

"bring it on then ya fire headed bastard!" Lucy urged on.

In truth, Natsu didn't want to lay a finger on her delicate face, all he wanted to do was embrace her in a warm hug, and shower kisses all over her, but he knew sadly that he could never go back know that he had challenged her. he could never betray his fellow nakama, his brain was screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" while his heart was telling him otherwise.

as for Lucy, she was all for kicking his ass! she didn't have to think twice before she knew she wanted to end his life, and the rest of those pesky friends of his also. It wasn't just for revenge either, part of it was that, and the other part was the fact that if she didn't get rid of them right off hand, then she knew they were going to be a problem later.

"just remember Lucy, no matter how far you go down the wrong path, you can always go back." he told her

"tch, sounds like something you got from a fortune cookie." she remarked.

Natsu quickly snapped into motion charging at her with all his might. he sprinted forward raising his fist in the air, covered in scorching flames.

scales slowly etched there way up his face until they almost completely engulfed his skin, at that moment he truly looked like a dragon ready to bite the head off of his enemy with one quick snap of the jaw.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE!" he screamed sending his fist flying at her with nearly impossible speed. if you were to watch him at that moment, it would be hard to keep up with his movements because he was just to dame fast for you to see! he was simply that amazing.

"just like Natsu, not thinking things through before attacking, how pathetic" she thought to herself.

Lucy caught his hand with one lightning snap of her wrist.

Natsu starred at her in disbelief, while she just eyed him back.

Natsu knew at that moment that the Lucy he though was still there, was dead, and it would take a miracle to bring her back, but he doubted it would ever happen.

the corners of her mouth rose up the reveal the deadly smirk that was plastered on her face.

she then took her other arm, and punched him in the gut.

not even a yelp came out as he was sent spiraling backwards landing with a hard thud.

a few seconds past, and he went hunched over and started coughing up deep red blood.

"This is all just child's play! when will the real fighting Begin?" she yelled clenching her fist. "I'M THIRSTY FOR SOME FAIRY BLOOD, WHEN WILL THE MAIN COURSE ARRIVE!"

Little did they all know that this was just the beginning of an epic showdown between the good, and the... evil? eh, who knows what unknown future is in store for them!

* * *

hey guys, i really hoped you all liked this chapter! i know i enjoyed writing it!

PLZ REVIEW MY STORY! thanks to all who read.


	5. Strawberries?

hey guys! it's another chapter of lost on the path of corrupted ways!

I hope you like it! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

previously

a few seconds past, and he went hunched over and started coughing up deep red blood.

"This is all just child's play! when will the real fighting Begin?" she yelled clenching her fist. "I'M THIRSTY FOR SOME FAIRY BLOOD, WHEN WILL THE MAIN COURSE ARRIVE!"

Little did they all know that this was just the beginning of an epic showdown between the good, and the... evil? eh, who knows what unknown future is in store for them!

* * *

Natsu gritted his teeth, and wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

How could she dodge an attack like that? I put every thing I had into that move! It's impossible to move as quickly as she did because I hit her dead on, and she didn't move a muscle!

Natsu quickly scrambled to his feet with the pain from her punch still lingering in his abdomen, but he ignored the pulsing pain, and decided he had other, more important things to worry about.

"as I clearly see, your not ready to face an opponent such as I." she said talking about herself in high regard.

"so I have decided to move our battle 3 months from now."

"what, why? i can take you on right now, and be done with it!" he stated with a light growl behind his words.

"As i said before, your no match for me right now, your weak, puny, and don't even stand a chance agents the likes of me." she said.

each insult pounded down on him like a jab to the gut, but a hundred time worse, No body called him weak, not even his former best friend.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?" he snarled.

"I think we're done here." she said, not answering her question.

"RETREAT!" she yelled to her guild mates. "by the time the 3 months is over, you better be ready to fight me." she said giving him a killer glare, that was even scarier then Erza's. if that was possible.

all the enemies filed out of the guild in a matter of seconds, each of them getting stopped in the middle of their fight.

Natsu gulped, he wasn't going to let her get away! not like this at least, retreating at the last minute of a fight, who the hell did she think she was to call off something like this? she had already made it clear as day that she wanted to destroy their guild, and then she gets us all fired up for a fight, and now she thinks she can just walk out of here unharmed like nothing happened!

"COME BACK HERE, AND FIGHT!" he screamed at lucy who already had her back turned to him walking out of the guild.

she just simply ignored his Challenge, and kept on walking.

God this was pissing him off!

Natsu began to run at her, but was stopped by Erza, and gray who held him back much like they did four years ago when Lucy first left the guild, but this time it was different, much different. this time he wanted nothing but to rip her head off, for one, threatening his Nakama, Two, for that snide ass remark she said earlier, and three, for bombing out in the middle of a battle.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed fighting agents their grip.

"Natsu stop it!" Erza yelled at him.

"This gives us a chance to become stronger!" gray added.

"BUT WE CAN FINISH THIS NOW!" he insisted.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT LUCY? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT SHE USED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND" grey screamed in his face.

Natsu's world suddenly stopped. he had forgotten all the happy memories that he held with Lucy, all the missions they used to go on together, and that heart warming smile that would always brighten his day. That was all apart of a time when things were less complicated, when their wasn't so much hatred. He had forgotten the one person he held closest to his heart, and now he acted as if he wanted to kill her, which wasn't true. He still loved Lucy with all his heart, and he wasn't about to let her walk out that door without her knowing that.

Even Lucy seamed to suddenly freeze at hearing grays words, but she wasn't about to let that ruin her composure.

"is something wrong Lucy?" sting asked.

"N... no, it's nothing." she told him.

as she finished taking her leave, Natsu had broken free from Erza, and Grays grasp, and had ran over to Lucy.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

A soft hand was placed on Lucy's shoulder.

she didn't care to turn around because she already knew who it was.

Natsu brought his face close to her ear. she could feel his warm steady breath on the nape of her neck.

"What the hell is he doing?" Erza quietly asked looking at Natsu who's bangs were covering his onyx eyes.

All eyes were now on the two of them.

Natsu seemed to whisper something in her ear.

Her eyes went wide, and her face flushed a deep pink, for a half of a second it almost looked as if Lucy's true self shone through the thick skin of hatred she built around herself, but Natsu definitely caught it, he could see right through the act Lucy was putting on, deep down Lucy was a girl who blocked her heart off from others in fear that they might manipulate her trust for them if she gave it away, she was just an insecure girl who wanted love, but whenever it was offered to her, she would be blinded by loneliness, and reject it, thinking it was just another person who would try to take advantage of her.

a small satisfied smirk appeared on his face, that was just the reaction he was looking for.

"L... Lets g.. go!" she stuttered walking forward.

once her, and her guild were out of sight, Erza, and Gray approached Natsu.

"what did you tell her that made her react that way?" Gray questioned him.

gray knew all to well that during that whole time lucy had been there, that was the only time she had lost her composure.

Natsu gave a small laugh. "I told her that her hair smelt like strawberries."

* * *

-Lucy-

why did I blush? Damn Natsu! Playing with my feelings like that! Why do I even still have anymore feelings for him? the 3 years Iv'e been gone I've been able to forget about petty stuff like 'love" oh god even the word sends chills up my spine! I managed to keep my cool most of the time I was there, but why did that one sentence make me blush like that?

* * *

Flashback

He was breathing soft warm puffs on my neck.

Don't let him win now!

"what the hell is he doing?" I could hear Erza say in the background.

"you know your hair still smells like strawberries, just the way I remember it 3 years ago." he whispered in my ear.

Oh no! why am i blushing? OK... OK, keep calm

"L... Lets g.. go!" I said walking out of the guild obviously embarrassed to no end.

End of Flashback

* * *

Lucy continued to walk down the streets of magnolia with her guild.

Lucy took a lock of her hair, and smelt it wondering if it really did smell like what he said.

strangely enough it did.

"so, what did he tell you that made you so embarrassed?" Hana questioned.

i gave her a sigh. "I would rather not talk about it."

all that was heard was a small giggle from Hana, and the rest of the way to the guild was silent as a mouse.

* * *

3 days later at Fairy tail.

everyone sat around the guild like usual, a bit depressed, but still the usual.

suddenly the guild doors slammed open, and everyone turned there attention to the women who was walking in.

everyone gasped.

Lucy?


	6. Wanted

hello people of fan fiction. net ! here is another chapter! enjoy :D

* * *

Previously

suddenly the guild doors slammed open, and everyone turned there attention to the women who was walking in.

everyone gasped.

Lucy?

* * *

She walked right to the middle of the guild with out saying a word.

Everyone jumped into action, and surrounded her, ready to fight any minute.

"Why did you come back?" Natsu asked, strangely enough, he was being calm about the whole thing.

She hesitated a moment, and then began to speak.

"I'm not who you think I am."

Everyone gasped, the loudest of all was Natsu's

"Then who are you!" Erza demanded, raising her sword to the women's neck.

the women didn't so much as flinch to the cold metal touching her neck, she simply stood there staring the strongest fairy tail women in her deathly orbs, never breaking eye contact once.

the blond women's glare melted into a smile, and she broke out laughing like a maniac.

"W... WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Erza asked her, shocked that her wrath didn't even faise the women.

"Haha! Lucy was right! you people are insane." she laughed some more clutching her sides. "There's gray the exobitionist!" To this gray looked down, and blushed realizing that he was only in his boxers. "Then there's erza, the almighty fairy tail women who freaks out when you take away her cake!" Erza Grumbled something under her breath along the lines of "No one takes my cake". "HAPPY THE FLYING CAT!" she screamed laughing more, and more by the minute. "AND THEN LAST THERE'S NATSU THE IDIOTIC DRAGON SLAYER WITH PINK HAIR HAIR!" She fell to the floor rolling around in her own giggles. Everyone simply stared at the women in front of them extreamly confused, if anyone was insane, it would be her.

after a few WTF moments, the women got up, and held out her hand to erza for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia."

Erza was taken back by this. "B... but she said you were dead!" Erza exclaimed.

"I am, but I came back to help you guys out!" she said smiling. "up until recently, my daughter has gone pretty much insane, so I've come down from heaven to help stop her before something seriously bad happens that she'll regret. She's told me all about you guys from the letters she writes me." she stated giving an overly cheery smile.

Natsu came up to her, and studied her face closely. she looked exactly like Lucy, Same height, same smell, same chocolate brown eyes! to be honest he couldn't tell the difference at all, it actually kinda scared him how similar they were. Layla broke the silence.

"Yes, I am indeed in fact, 100% Not Lucy, even though I look exactly like her." She smiled at him, the exact smile Lucy always gave him. OK, He was really getting freaked out now.

"Are you sure? because I can't find any differences between you and Lucy, I mean, you even smell EXACTLY like her." he stated sniffing the air around her. No doubt about it, she had to be Lucy.

"Ughhh! what does it take to convince you people? I'm not Lucy, and I'll show you!" she said, backing away from everybody for space to do what she was about to do.

A large blinding light appeared around her Body that made everyone squint their eyes. once the light cleared, there stood a women with wings, and a halo.

"wow" gasped Natsu, and the others. they were completely speechless.

"SEE!" she yelled. "I'M AN ANGEL!"

Everyone fathomed over her beauty, her wings were about 12 feet across, and were pure white, her hallo was a bright golden color.

Makorov walked up to the women and examined her, he then offered out his hand for her to shake.

she took it, and gave a light smile.

"is there anywhere private we can talk?" she asked.

Makorov took her to the back room along with Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Charla.

after about an hour of them getting acquainted, they began discussing the Lucy matter.

"so what happened to Lucy exactly that made her so corrupted like this" Layla asked only to be answered by a gloomy aura coming from the others. "eh, was it something I said?"

everyone lowered their heads in shame, they all felt responsible for what happened to Lucy, but she needed to stop this 'game' she was playing or she'll have to suffer the consequences.

an awkward silence drifted through the room, but Natsu finally spoke up.

"It's our fault Lucy became like this." He raised his head up to face Layla. " She never deserved to go through all the pain we put her through. We treated our fellow Nakama like an outcast, and rejected her when she needed us most. to be honest, I don't really blame her for the way she is now... When she became apart of our family we made a promise that we would always be there for her, and love her, but we broke that promise and completely turned our back on a fellow nakama. you of all people, being her mother, should know what Lucy is like know, isn't her true self." Natsu gritted his teeth, and hid his face with his pink bangs so no one could see the tears that were threatening to spill over. he clenched his fist "We created this so called 'monster' and we are the ones that implanted this hatred deep inside her heart!" he punched the wall letting the anger at himself flow freely out of his fist. "I hate myself for that one fact alone!" he raised his head in the air high showing everyone the bitter tears that were leaking out, and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

All of his Nakama's faces filed with a mixture of self anger, and grief. Not one word that came from his mouth was a lie, in fact all of it was the cold hard truth, everyone besides Natsu were just to much of a coward to admit it.

"Oh I see." Layla said with a sad look.

They all got up, and walked to the main hall not really wanting to continue the conversation at the moment due to the immense awkwardness

Layla introduced herself to a few people, and the guild seemed a little bit more enlightened by the cheery women despite the issues with her daughter.

Everything started to settle down.

suddenly the guild doors burst open once more, and 3 men wearing council uniforms walked it.

"Where's Lucy Heartfilia?" one of them yelled.

"Who wants to know?" Makorov questioned giving each one of them a glare.

"The Magic Council does, she's wanted for murder."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOH! what did Lucy do? Read the next chapter and find out!

Thanks! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	7. Captured by the Women in the White Mask

Hey everybody! this chapter will be good! SO READ IT! hehehehehe!

* * *

Previously

"Where's Lucy Heartfilia?" one of them yelled.

"Who wants to know?" Makorov questioned giving each one of them a glare.

"The Magic Council does, she's wanted for murder."

* * *

"WHAT?" Natsu screamed igniting his two fists is flames. "S... She would never do that!"

"We have reason to believe that she participated in the murder, but that's classified information. all we can say is that Three days ago at approximately 3:00 PM, Hibiki Lates went missing, and all that was found of him was an immense amount of blood at the scene, that was indeed his. The guild master of Blue Pegasus sent him on an undercover mission to retrieve information about a powerful aura of magic radiating of of saber tooth guild, and he never came back. His Body was not found, but due to the large amount of blood, he was pronounced dead at the scene. Lucy Heartfilia has been accused of his murder, and we will use any means necessary to retrieve her." he told the guild.

Natsu was shaking profusely standing in the middle of the guild hall. He just couldn't believe that Lucy, no matter how evil she seemed now, would murder an old friend, someone who saved her life numerous times.

Everyone was experiencing a mixture of anger, and sadness. Anger, because they never thought Lucy Heartfilia, their kind, loving celestial spirit mage, would stoop so low, and sadness, because they knew that if they would of just treated their Nakama the right way, then none of this would be happening.

The three men looked over to Layla who was sitting at the bar weeping, and was being comforted my mirajane and they immediately thought she was Lucy due to the two being so identical.

"ARREST THAT WOMEN!" the middle one screeched to the two lackies standing beside him, it appeared that he was the one in charge.

Layla looked terrified at the the two men approaching her with Magic blocking handcuffs.

"STOP!" demanded a man emerging into the guild hall.

It was none other than Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit.

"Can't you fools see that this is not Lucy Heartfilia? are you that stupid" He questioned sending death glares at the three men who were sweating in their boots in fear of what Lahar might do to them. he was known for giving the harshest punishments in all of magnolia.

"W... we're sorry sir!" they all chimed in unison shuddering a bit.

"NO! sorry doesn't cut it, Why would Lucy Heartfilia be out in the open if she was wanted for murder? She's defiantly no idiot like you three are! Now your all fired, so get out of my sight at once!" He commanded pointing to the exit.

"Y... yes sir." they said sadly walking out of the guild.

Once they were gone Lahar immediately apologized to Layla.

"Gomen, gomen!" He pleaded bowing down in front of her. "I'm terribly sorry for that inconvenience, what's your name madam?"

"Layla Heartfilia, and It's fine, I take it your here for my daughter?" she questioned rubbing her eyes a bit from the tears that were spilled not to long ago.

"Yes, my three guards must of told you why, right?" He asked with his usual serious composure.

Layla simply nodded her head, and looked downward in shame. "I never would of thought my daughter would stoop so low, and... murder someone."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No, did you check saber tooth?"

"Yeah I did, but it was completely empty, their was nobody there, and we couldn't even find any trace of Hibiki ever stepping foot in the guild. If he was there she covered up all evidence."

"Wait, I thought you said that you found some blood?"

"We did, in the forest about three blocks away from saber tooth, and it was in fact his"

Layla gasped. "Show me! maybe I can help."

To Layla none of it made sense, why would the crime scene be three blocks away from where Hibiki was supposed to be going? unless they knew he was coming...

* * *

Hibiki's POV (Yup, He's still alive! I'm just too nice of an author to kill him off!)

Hibiki slowly awoke to find himself chained up on a wall by all his limbs, he would actually find this position quite erotic if it weren't for the situation he was in, he had a gaping wound in his side, and was being held hostage by a lunatic with a katana strapped around her torso, and why did she have a katana if she never unsheathed it? it was a bit weird if you asked him.

He thought back to what happened before he woke up. All he could remember was being sent on a mission to infiltrate saber tooth, and retrieve some information because his guild master was sensing a strong magical aura radiating off of Saber tooth. He was going to take a short cut through the forest, and stumbled across a group of people talking, but before he could hear what they were talking about, he was attacked by a women in a white mask, and she stabbed him with a dagger on his left side, and then everything went black, and he woke up here.

Just who was the women in the white mask? for some reason her voice sounded familiar, and he thought he might of known her from somewhere, but where? shaking away that though He aimed his attention to his surroundings. He appeared to be in some dingy old chamber. The walls were a grayish tint with numerous stains covering them. the floor really wasn't a floor, it was just dirt patch, and there were cobwebs coating the ceiling. Yeah, just your ideal torture chamber.

He then drew his attention to the door where he could see two guards standing in front of it through the window. He could hear a bit of talking outside the room, and in walked the women in the white mask.

a bit of silence lingered in the room until Hibiki started speaking.

"who are you, and why did you capture me?" He asked.

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"what's so funny?"

"You seriously don't know who I am? I think it's quite funny that you can't even tell my identity by my voice." she said.

although he couldn't see the expression on her face, he was sure that she had a smug grin on under the mask that he seriously wanted to slap off.

"No, I don't know who you are, or what you want." he admitted glaring her down like a small bug about to be crushed by his foot.

"take a good look." she took off her mask to reveal to him her long blond bangs covering her delicate features. the evil smirk that she wore clashed with the rest of her face, but the part of her that caught his eye the most was her brown chocolate eyes, they seemed to light the grey room and make it look a bit more lively. There was no denying the truth that this was a face he knew oh to well.

"Lucy?" He exclaimed confused. "why are you in a place like this?"

"This is no time for me to be answering questions. remember, your the prisoner, not me" she said. "so tell me, why were you trying to sneak into my guild? were you sent on a mission?"

"I swore to my master I would never speak a word! Do whatever you want to me, but you'll never get what you want." he hissed aggressively.

"oh! so your master must know the reason why, I guess I should go pay him a visit." she giggled a bit hoping to draw out the answer.

Hibiki just smirked at her. "you could never capture my guild master, he's at least 10 times stronger than you! Just try and you'll feel just how strong we really are."

"oh is that so?" she raised her eyebrow. "Let me ask you one thing, Have you ever heard of Enthideous Demonus?"

Hibiki thought for a moment. "You don't mean... star goddess?"

Lucy slowly shook her head up, and down.

"But that's just a myth! it's not real, it's only just a legend... right?" He asked deep in thought.

she couldn't mean the celestial star goddess! the legend is that a certain celestial spirit mage possess extraordinary powers to be able to use any magic they desire because their soul is used as the pathway of magic to Earthland, and with out them, magic would cease to exist in this world. Could she possibly posses this power?

Hibiki had a stumped look on his face, and he rose his head up to meet Lucy's gaze and seemed to put two and two together.

"You mean... your the celestial star goddess?" He gasped.

She gave him a small nod.

At that point Hibiki was scared... no not scared, TERRIFIED! That was the power his master had been sensing for some time now.

"So Playboy, Iv'e figured out already why your here, but I still have one question."

She lowered her head to meet his, but he failed to make eye contact with her due to her face blending in with the shadows of the room. The only ray of light was seeping in threw the window on the door. She carefully raised her hand up to grope his face with her palm. He could now see a gleam of light reflecting off her brown orbs.

Her voice was soft yet terrifying "Now tell me, when you were eavesdropping on that conversation in the woods, how much did you hear?"

* * *

soooooooo, it was good right! didn't see that one coming! sry i took so long to update! but i will try harder! :D


	8. Not A chapter, but please read

Ok hey people I've got some news.

Now I know I haven't updated this fic for a long time and I'm so sorry for that! Gomen!

But I'm sad to say I'm not continuing this fic *cry*

I'm so very happy that my reviewers actually read this story! It was one of my first and I hope it was at least enjoyable in the slightest bit, I know I'm not the best writer but I always try my hardest and try to make you all happy, so really that's what counts most. I love you all, but even if you liked this story very much, it has come to an end sometime, and that sometime is now. so I'm abandoning this story. I hate using that word "abandoning" but that's what I'm doing. This message however will also go to the readers of my other story 'The LisannaVsLucy wars.'

To be honest I don't think I was the best writer at the time that I made these two stories, but like I said, I tried.

If there is anyone who would like to adopt this story than just say so in a review please and maybe it might be continued on. Thank you for everything my readers.

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail thanks for being my beta reader for my not so good first story 'Lucy's been Kidnapped' story that got deleted off the site! Damn fan and there stupid regulations!

Good bye, but don't think of this as a goodbye for good, I shall be back to reclaim my glory someday! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
